Alfred, It's Forbidden
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Arthur was an angel, He watched his friends die, Lovino, Kiku, Yao, Feli and so much more, He was the last one left, He had been Kidnapped by an American Demon who falls in love with Arthur, But it's a sin, Can Arthur help it? staying with a demon who just wants to make him scream...? could be considered sacrileligious, sex and violence...
1. Chapter 1: 'You're mine'

''You're mine now Angel, all mine…''

Arthur struggled with his captor, How did he get himself into this mess? Arthur was an angel who never sinned and led a lovely life When the Devils came to rip up heaven all his friends were left dead, Arthur was taken by a strange demon with a cowlick in his hair, To hell,

Before he was captured he saw his friends die…

''Arthur run!''

Yelled Kiku the polite Japanese angel, he would never forget him…

Arthur did he ran, so fast, Tears falling from his eyes in guilt and fear,

''I'll never forget you!''

Arthur yelled he heard his Japanese friend scream, Then he saw the kind Canadian getting straddled by a French devil,

''You're cute angel…''

He said in a thick French accent Arthur kept running, he saw friend after friend some dying some getting cornered others… He couldn't say, he kept running,

Lovino, Feliciano, Matthew, Kiku, Yao, Lily, Elizabeta, Peter…

All of them and so many more that he couldn't save,

''Oh look at this…''

Sung an American accent Arthur stopped in fear and turned to see a demonic figure his skin was pale and he had red eyes and black hair he had bat wings and a Black and white bomber jacket, He was truly demonic, He smirked at Arthur and pulled him closer,

''What's your name?''

Arthur refused to answer, That's when he fell to the ground and everything went black…

But now he was chained to a wall with the demon facing him the room was dark and damp, it must have been a cell,

''What do you mean 'yours'?''

Arthur questioned sweating a cold sweat, The Demon smirked, and made his fingernails transform into sharp talons, He ran his talon up Arthur's neck, Arthur whimpered and gasped, The demon smirked and chuckled a bit,

''Man…You're sexy aren't you? You sweet little angel… I bet even you have those naughty desires at the back of your sweet little pure mind…''

He continued as he pressed his lips against Arthur's shoulder, Arthur let out a small moan which ended as soon as it started, The demon smirked again,

''So I'm right?

This time the demon moved to his neck where he nibbled and sucked Arthur's neck, Arthur moaned and gasped accordingly, The demon stopped and smiled a devilish smile,

''You naughty boy…''

He licked the boys skin then left a hickey on Arthur's otherwise perfect skin,

''You're just a slut at heart…''

Arthur glared at the demon,

''I will have you know I'm not, I am actually a virgin and I only moaned because you provoked me! And I had never had that done to me before!''

The demon was still admiring the hickey,

''Man… your skin's perfect, except the mark I left on you… Yes… You will do fine… From now on I am your master you are my slave! I will go tell the boss the good news…''

The demon rose from the place the chained angel sat,

''Wait! What boss? What hickey?''

The demon laughed quite eerily and pulled the boy up with his white robe,

''The boss is Satan dumbass also when I was sucking your neck you know when you were erotically moaning and obviously wanting me to do so much more than that?''

Arthur's face went bright red,

''I would never want you to do anything more than that! Or Moan so erotically if it weren't for you! Also I am not a ''dumbass''! You- You-You HORRIBLE DEMON!''

The demons eyes grew dark and his talons came out and some fangs gleamed in the twilight, He pushed the Angel to the wall forcefully and grabbed him by his neck,

''What did you say you Slutty Angel?''

Arthur gulped and cold sweat dripped from his fore head, The demon shook him hard,

''I SAID WHAT DID YOU SAY! OBEY YOUR MASTER!''

_don't cry Arthur don't cry…_

''I said… I would never want you to do anything more than that… or Moan so erotically if it weren't for you…''

''That's not what I was talking about watch your words you Slut!''

Arthur gulped again,

''What's wrong with you dirty demon..''

The demon forced the Angel to the floor then straddled him,

''I told you to watch your words… and you didn't obey… what will I do with you?''

The demon gave the Angel another hickey sucking at the skin viciously, Arthur moaned again,

''N-n-n-no p-p-please s-stop! Ple-ease! AH!''

The demon kept going extracting more moans from Arthur,

''I-i-i-I'm sorry! Please! Stop! AHH!''

The demon stopped and pulled the angel up,

''That's…what a hickey is…''

he dropped the angel and Arthur fell to the floor,

''Don't talk to me like that again you slut…''

Arthur whimpered a bit the demon grew angry,

''GOT IT!''

The demon shouted, Arthur cowered,

''Yes sir…''

''I will go tell the boss the news…''

The demon was just about to leave when Arthur stopped him,

''Wait!''

the demon turned round,

''What!''

Arthur receded a bit,

''What's your name?''

The demon walked back over and pulled the angel up and forced him against the wall, He got close to the Angel's ear and Arthur whimpered again,

''My name's Alfred but you can call me master, What's yours Slut?''

Arthur did not approve of his nickname,

''I'm Arthur please do not call me slut…''

Alfred laughed,

''I'll call you whatever I like…''

he then disregarded the angel on the floor and walked out laughing,

Arthur let the tears out now,

_Kiku… you would know what to do… I'm such a sinner I moaned at his actions, he's right…I'm such a sinning slut… I mean he's a demon and male! Kiku… Please help me…_

Arthur soon fell asleep thoughts of the American demon swimming in his head…


	2. Chapter 2: Crystals

''Hey slut!''

The voice called out Arthur awoke from his sleep and cowered in fear at the sight of the Demon,

''Y-y-yes Alfred…?''

He whimpered, The demon approached him Angel once again,

''did you miss me…? Be careful with your answer…!''

Arthur had no choice…

''Yes I missed you…''

The demon stroked the robe of the angel slipping his hands inside and stroking the angels chest,

''That was terrible make it more convincing…''

Arthur glanced at Alfred's hand stroking his chest,

''I missed you my master…''

The stroking stopped and Alfred was smiling at the angel,

''Master…?''

He asked the angel, Arthur blushed,

''What am I the master of, slut?''

The demon started to stroke Arthur's chest again,

''Y-y-y-you are the master of me…''

The demon seemed fascinated by Arthur's chest,

''Continue…''

Arthur whimpered and just said what he had to,

''You are the master of me, my body and what I do…''

Alfred smirked,

''That's better… Would you like your reward now?''

Arthur really didn't but he nodded anyway,

''Oh you do?''

Arthur held back tears,

''Ok slut…''

Alfred slowly pushed the one shoulder garment of his shoulder leaving Arthur's perfect exposed chest, He began licking his chest and kissing it, Arthur moaned erotically…

''A-a-a-alfred…''

Alfred continued. He sucked on Arthur's chest receiving more moans from him, He slowly and seductively whispered dirty talk to the angel,

''C'mon my slutty angel… Master's controlling you now… How does it feel?... Do you want more slut?''

Arthur held back more tears he couldn't help his panting and moaning,

''Alfred…''

A german voice called from the door way, Arthur stopped moaning and Alfred looked up at the German demon,

''Yes Ludwig?''

The German cast his blue eyes to the now crying angel, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him…

''If you are going to…do that…Then go home and do it!''

Ludwig still felt extremely sorry for the crying angel,

''Ok Ludwig…''

The German disappeared and Alfred cast his eyes to the angel when he saw he was crying his smile faded,

_I made him cry?..._

Alfred felt extremely guilty and put the one shoulder back onto Arthur's bruised shoulder,

''I'm sorry Arthur…''

Arthur looked at Alfred in shock,

''You're apologizing?''

''Yes I am…''

Arthur looked at the other males lovely eyes…

''Why?''

Alfred looked at him,

''I made you cry…''

''It's alright Alfred, I forgive you…''

''What?''

''Nothing it doesn't matter…''

The demon unchained Arthur and took him outside, He pointed to a massive crater in the ground filled with caves and caverns, a waterfall fell from the top of the crater to the bottom it formed a peaceful lake at the bottom,

''It's - It's - It's Beautiful!''

Arthur exclaimed, Alfred smiled,

''Yea it is…''

''Is your house down there?''

''No it's a little while away…''

They flew on, it was midnight by now, the stars were beautiful, The mountains were tall and were snowy,

''Arthur…''

The demon said slowly, Arthur smiled at the demon,

''Yes Alfred…''

The demon blushed slightly at Arthur's lovely smile but continued none the less,

''I really am sorry for what I did…do you mind if I give you a nickname other than slut?''

Arthur smiled bigger, Alfred blushed darker,

''Why of course!''

Alfred landed on a ledge beside a waterfall, He snuck behind the water fall and pulled Arthur along with him, Arthur stood in awe, the cavern had crystals all around the edges in every colour imaginable, they all shone bright further in the cabin was a king sized bed and everything else you would expect in a normal house…

''Do you like it?''

''YES! IT'S AMAZING!''

''glad to hear it…''


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

''Hey I've decided what I'm going to call you…''

Arthur gazed up at the demon that had just spoke,

''What would that be?''

Alfred smiled,

''How about Angel?''

Arthur smiled,

''Seems a bit obvious, but thank you, how about I call you Alfie?''

Alfred put his hand on the Angel's shoulder,

''I would love that, My Angel…''

They both smiled at each other the Arthur quickly forced his hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide,

''I am a sinner…''

Alfred's eyes fell on the Angel,

''Oh really?''

Arthur tensed up, What does he mean by oh really…

''Whatever do you mean?''

Arthur looked visibly scared now, Alfred's eyes grew darker again,

''I mean do you think being around me is wrong? Am i a bad person to you? Do you look down on me?''

Alfred's eyes grew darker yet again and his fangs started to show, Arthur quivered,

''N-N-N-No I just um… well… it's not like that! Being around you- I mean I-''

''Shut the fuck up…''

Alfred growled and glared at him eyes black now, he narrowed his eyes,

''How about you shut up Angel… You're talking always gets you in trouble…We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours…Now would we?''

Alfred ran a talon underneath Arthur's chin, Arthur gulped,

''N-N-N-No we don't…''

Alfred laughed sinisterly,

''Because that would be no fun…''

He pulled his talon back and pulled the angel further into the crater behind the waterfall the crystals shone,

''Alfred please can you stop pulling me it hurts…''

Arthur regretted his words, Alfred stopped their faces were lit only by the light the crystals were giving off,

''What?''

Alfred spoke calmly put the anger was badly hidden in his voice his eyes were still black, Arthur shivered and squirmed uncomfortably,

''Nothing it doesn't matter Alfred…''

Silence…Alfred just glared at the angel,

''You answer me angel…''

More silence…Arthur still refused to say a thing, Alfred was beyond angry now but he still spoke calm again the anger was badly hidden,

''Alright Angel… You refuse to say…Then you are going to be punished… I will give you one last chance…''

Alfred Glared at the angel his fangs were long and bloodthirsty,

''What…did…you…say?''

Arthur gulped, Alfred was getting angrier

''I said…''

Arthur started but he soon quieted down, Alfred glared,

''Continue…''

Silence yet again, Alfred smirked,

''Well then Angel you had enough chances!''

He grabbed Arthur by the hair and dragged him further into the cave, It was extremely painful, Alfred just smiled sinisterly, They eventually came to the actual house bit of the cave, Alfred slammed open the bedroom door and threw the angel onto the bed, Alfred glared down at him,

''I warned you…''

Arthur practically growled at the demon,

''Stay away from me!''

Alfred wasn't planning for that to happen he pinned Arthur down and straddled him, Arthur spat in the demon's face before he knew what he did,

There was silence the demon had his eyes closed he wiped away the spit with his hand then pinned Arthur again, his eyes still weren't open but his fangs and talons grew larger than ever, it was at this moment he opened his eyes, they were fully black now no white at all and a flame burned in the centre, He bared his teeth at Arthur who was terrified,

''So little angel wants to play dirty?''

Arthur shivered at those words,

''No…Please…''

Alfred started to strip the angel,

''Please I'm not ready yet!''

Alfred pulled the angel close to his face,

''I don't give a fuck if little angel's a virgin…''

He pushed him back down, By now Arthur was naked, desperately trying to cover himself but all attempts were failing,

''Fine then…''

Arthur let the covers drop,

''Do what you want with me… I have already sinned…''

Arthur began to cry again, Alfred's eyes reverted to normal and his talons and fangs receded, Alfred looked the angel up and down like he had never seen him before his face going red, He picked up the covers and put them over the angel, Arthur looked at him with anger in his emerald eyes, Alfred hung his head in shame,

''I'm so sorry… When my eyes go black…I am not myself… I can't control myself… please forgive me… beautiful angel…''

Arthur was still staring at him,

''No…''

Alfred looked up at him like he turned into a unicorn,

''W-W-What?''

''I forgave you before… This time I'm not you have to gain my trust…''


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings unknown

''You play an interesting game angel…''

Alfred smiled, Arthur was still glaring at him,

''Unfortunately I don't feel like playing just now…''

Alfred left the room leaving the angel alone,

''He must have a severe case of bipolar…''

The angel stared out the window,

''Extremely severe…''

The angel pulled his toga back over his head and onto his body,

''I don't understand…''

He played with his toga but was still looking out the window,

''What I'm to do here yet…''

He then looked down at his twiddling hands,

''What does it matter…''

Alfred was making his way out of the cave,

''Alfred…''

Alfred smirked and turned round,

''Yes Gilbert?''

The Prussian demon flicked his white hair to the side and his red eyes shone at the American demon in front of him,

''I heard your keeping a puppy without a pedigree…''

Alfred smirked,

''So that's what your all calling him?''

Gilbert smiled,

''Yea… so can I see him?''

Alfred glanced at Gilbert his eyes were shining,

''Now why would you want to see him?''

Gilbert laughed,

''You aren't the only one with an angel…''

Alfred looked at him in question,

''What do you mean?''

Gilbert guffawed,

''We all have one!''

Albert looked shocked,

''Are you joking?''

Gilbert shook his head,

''No… We all have one… Francis found a Canadian angel called Matthew and gave him to me for my birthday… So my angel was a gift!''

Alfred cocked his head to the side,

''Who else has one?''

Gilbert looked to the sky in concentration and brought up his hands he started to count using his fingers,

''Hercules caught one called Kiku Honda, Ivan caught one called Wang Yao, Francis caught one called Elizabeta, and my Matthew for me obviously, Antonio caught one called Lovino Vargas and Ludwig caught one called Feliciano Vargas, I'm guessing they are brothers… Oh, Vash caught one called Lily! And Little Raivis caught one called Peter although they should definitely be switched around Peter is a lot more Devilish than little Raivis is… and then there's you… who's the unlucky Angel?''

Gilbert put down his hands and looked at Alfred, Alfred smirked,

''His name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland…''

Gilbert's eyes went wide,

''Did you say Arthur Kirkland?''

Alfred looked around him,

''Yes. Yes I did…''

Gilbert burst out laughing,

''Good luck AHAHAHAHAHA!''

Alfred looked at him in confusion,

''What is it?''

Gilbert stared at him shocked,

''You mean you don't know?''

Alfred shook his head, Gilbert laughed again,

''Arthur Kirkland is God's personal angel… You won't break him easily… he is also god's son… Jesus's brother … He is the most beautiful angel in heaven too…He is a master of trickery…So watch out…All the other angels have been talking about him…They all pray he's alive…''

Alfred was stunned, His angel? His Arthur? Master of trickery?

''So they worship him?''

Alfred asked staring at Gilbert, Gilbert stuffed his hands in his pocket,

''Yeah…down here he is god to them… he is the second son of god after all…''

Alfred just looked amazed,

''Wow…''

Gilbert glanced at a watch and his eyes went wide,

''Shit! Ludwig's gonna kill me! Gotta go Alfred see ya!''

He took off his wings outstretched, Alfred waved, Gilbert turned his head,

''Remember awesome is spelt, G-i-l-b-e-r-t!''

Then he was gone, Alfred was still shocked,

''He sure does get around… I wonder…what else Arthur hasn't told me…''

Alfred spoke to himself, Meanwhile Gilbert had reached his destination, The angels sat beside their demons, The demons held a fine discussion about their angels, The angels were discussing Arthur,

''Is he still alive?

''I don't know!''

''I wish he was!'''

''He might still be…''

''He will help us!''

An array of voices were heard, Japanese, Chinese, Italian, Hungarian, Canadian, does this remind anyone of it's a small world after all?

''you know…''

Every one stopped and cast their gaze to Gilbert as he spoke…

''The awesome me might just know where you beloved Angel is…''

The demons stopped and gave disapproving glares at him, The angels were all bubbling with excitement all saying things at the same time,

''He's alive!''

''You're lying!''

''No way!''

''Arthur's alright!''

''He's OK!''

All the angels at this point were begging Gilbert to tell them, Gilbert laughed,

''Well if you must know…''

The angels waited in suspense, Gilbert let the tension build,

''He is with Alfred…''

Silence… The angels exchanged glances, Kiku looked the most shocked,

''Arthur is alright… But… if he is with Alfred-san…He might not be for much longer…''

All the angels and demons nodded, But Gilbert was not nodding,

''Alfred's an alright guy…You just have to agree with him and keep him occupied…''

They all nodded again, But back with Arthur he was dreaming, he had fell asleep,

''_Arthur…''_

_I turned round the clouds were fluffy and the golden gate was shut…_

''_It was all just a dream…''_

_I thought, I'm in heaven safe and sound, or at least that's what it seems like…_

''_Arthur?''_

_I was taken aback,_

''_Kiku…You're alive!''_

_I hugged Kiku and Kiku returned the favour,_

''_I seriously thought you were dead!''_

_Kiku smiled,_

''_Arthur… this is a dream…''_

_I looked at him in confusion,_

''_It's not! You're here! Right here! In front of me!''_

_Kiku shook his head,_

''_I am alive though…''_

_I paid close attention,_

''_Really?''_

''_Yes…''_

_I was panicking,,_

''_Where are you!''_

_Kiku looked at me like I was a ghost,_

''_I can't say Arthur…''_

_I started crying,_

''_I promise Kiku I'll find you!''_

_Kiku smiled, Suddenly everything went black, Kiku was gone, And I was left staring into nothing,_

''_Angel…?''_

_I froze, That was Alfred's voice, I carefully turned round to see Alfred standing behind me,_

''_Angel!''_

_Alfred hugged me tight his eyes letting a few tears escape their grasp, I hugged him back,_

''_Alfred why are you here?''_

_He looked at me stunned tears in his eyes,_

''_I couldn't live without you my angel!''_

_I was completely confused, My hair got in my eyes so I carefully brushed it away,_

''_But Alfred… you hate me!''_

_Alfred remained silent staring me right in the eyes he looked so helpless,_

''_Angel… I could never hate you… Don't ever think that anyone could…''_

_I was completely confused… I couldn't believe this was the same person talking…_

''_This is a dream…''_

_I repeated the words Kiku had said to me, Alfred stopped,_

''_I know that…''_

_I froze, what was he trying to tell me, Then I had an idea…_

''_Hey Alfred! Guess what! This is a dream so you can't hurt me! So do you know what? I hate you! You are violent and untrustworthy and annoying you are manipulative and horrible and I wish I'd never met you!''_

_Silence went on Alfred stood in shock, I stood glaring at him,_

''_Yeah…''_

_Alfred spoke tears flowing from his eyes ,My face softened,,_

''_What do you mean by that?''_

_He pulled me close,_

''_I know I am angel…''_

_I was completely confused I pushed him off me, I turned round and began to walk away,_

''_We are done talking Alfred…''_

''_No we aren't…''_

_Alfred glared at me, I glared back,_

''_Yes we are… Leave me alone… I refuse to talk to the likes of you!''_

''_Well then Angel…''_

_My eyes narrowed more, He smirked,_

''_When you wake up… explain to me what you hate about me… Tell what you said to me to the real me…''_

_Alfred smirked again he laughed aloud, I ignored him and walked away,_

''_Because Angel! I will change!''_

_He disappeared, that whole conversation had been a waste of time, At first he was acting sweet and innocent, I can't explain it, then… He acted like he knew something I didn't…_

_But one thing for sure, I need to find out as much as I can about Alfred…_

''Hey!''

Arthur was getting shook awake by Alfred,

''Hey!''

Arthur abruptly awoke staring Alfred in the face,

''Yes, Alfred?''

Alfred glared at Arthur,

''Get up…''

Alfred walked out the room eyes dark , Arthur did as he was told and got up,

''It was all a dream?''

Arthur questioned, Arthur opened the door and walked out to see Alfred sitting at a table eyes fixated on the desk in front of him,

''Who are you Arthur?''

Arthur stared at the Demon,

''My name is Arthur Kirkland…''

Alfred lost his temper,

''I KNOW THAT!''

He was baring his fangs at the angel now,

''You obviously did not understand my question…Who the fuck are you?''

Arthur turned the question over in his brain,

''You mean my background right? Also please refrain from raising your voce…''

Alfred glared at Arthur,

''Yes I mean your background…Now hurry up and tell me!''

Arthur smirked,

''I'm a plumber…''

Alfred grew angry,

''DON'T FUCK WITH ME! JUST TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!''

Arthur smirked again,

''Fine then, but you won't believe me… I am Arthur Kirkland God's second son and Jesus' brother I am the personal angel to my father's wishes and I keep all the other angel's in check, If you're wondering why I wasn't mentioned in the bible it's because my brother got angry with me… I was loved by everyone in heaven even my father loved me more than Jesus eventually people wanted me to take over my fathers position instead of Jesus and Jesus cut me both out off the bible and out of his life but the people still wanted me to rule and Jesus told my father that I have to be considered unimportant… I was said to once have been the fairest in heaven, Which I never and still don't believe, I have never once in my life been told to my face I'm beautiful so when people say he's the fairest in heaven I refuse to believe it because no one has said it to my face… Also I am an interrogator along with Saint. Peter at the gates of heaven because I can talk people into telling me anything, I was once known as the master of trickery, My people are making Arrangements to Put me in my rightful place on the throne even my father is in on it, everyone but Jesus knows about it… Jesus refuses to go and we angels are peaceful people we don't want fights, So it must be kept under wraps… Is there anything else you would like to know Alfred?''

Alfred glared at Arthur taking in everything he just heard, Arthur glared back,

''No… That's it…''

Arthur sat down beside the Demon who refused to look Arthur in the eyes,

''What about you?''

The demon took in a breath,

''I am Satan's son…''

Arthur gasped, Alfred looked blankly at the desk,

''You…You are his son?''

Alfred nodded, Arthur smiled,

''That's alright, please continue…''

Alfred was taken aback at this, The angel was alright with that? Or maybe he was just trying to be nice?

''I have to take his place after he dies… My name is Alfred F Jones… I am the meanest Demon in Hell… Or at least that's what my reputation is…''

Arthur concentrated on these words,

''No you aren't… You can be quite nice…''

Arthur smiled encouragingly at Alfred, Alfred looked at him blankly,

''No… You don't know me enough to judge that…''

At this Alfred got up and turned his back to the angel,

''You are coming with me to the meeting there will be other angels for you to talk to there, Don't get in my way, Got it?''

Arthur nodded,

''Yes sir!''

Alfred glared at the angel,

''What's wrong with you today?''

Arthur slyly smirked at Alfred,

''Nothing…''

This angered Alfred,

''I'll deal with you later…''

He turned round and walked into another room leaving Arthur alone, He dropped his smirk and Arthur walked back into the bedroom,

''I will find out everything about you Alfred, Mark my words…''

Alfred was hiding something from him and he knew it,

''We're leaving Hurry up!''

Arthur did as he was told and went with the Demon to the meeting, He walked through the door and was ecstatic to see all his friends,

''Kiku! Yao! Lovino! Feli! Everyone!''

Everyone was happy to see him and they all joined in a group hug, The demons were discussing their angels,

''So Alfred what are you planning to use Arthur for?''

Alfred cast a glance to everyone round the table then one to Arthur,

''I don't know yet… But one things for certain… He's sneaky… He always know what to say to get me back under control…''

The demon had to guess what he meant because Alfred didn't make it very clear, It was Gilbert that spoke,

''You mean your black eye rage?''

Alfred nodded, Anyone who ever met Alfred knew that when Alfred had black eyes he was near enough invincible and he wouldn't stop until he had calmed down, no-one has ever been able to calm him down themselves, except Arthur, The meeting went on like this until Ivan walked in,

''Sorry I'm late Da?

Everyone gazed at Ivan,

''Why are you so late?''

Ludwig asked cautiously, Ivan cast a disapproving glare at Alfred and Alfred cast one back,

''I had some business to take care of,''

On the other side of the room Arthur had seen the looks they gave to each other so Arthur looked around to see what angel belonged to Ivan, After seeing Yao's terrified face he guessed Yao,

''Yao…''

Arthur started but he didn't need to finish because Yao nodded,

He didn't seem very nice this Ivan person, Seconds later Alfred and Ivan got into an argument,

''Arthur! We're leaving! Hurry up!''

Arthur waved good bye to his friends and walked up to Alfred and they spread their wings and flew away, By the time they were halfway home Arthur had decided to ask Alfred a question,

''Alfred…who was that guy?''

Alfred did not look at Arthur,

''Ivan Braginski, Russian Asshole…''

Arthur nodded,

''I'm guessing you aren't exactly best friends…''

Alfred nodded,

''I told you I was known as the meanest guy in hell right?''

Arthur nodded,

''Meet hell's second…''

Arthur got it… Ivan was Alfred enemy because Ivan's jealous that Alfred gets to take over hell,

''Oh…I think I get it…''

They eventually ended up home,

''Alfred, how did you get that reputation?''

Alfred did not want to answer,

'' I was heartless…My father never gave me any attention… So I was lonely… I had no friends… so I grew heartless…At this age I killed any one who even looked at me funny… All because I was lonely… Then you came along… I'm not lonely anymore…But I don't understand why I got stuck with God's son of all angels!''

Arthur looked Alfred up and down,

''So you don't like me then?''

Alfred refused to answer, Arthur glared at Alfred,

''Do you like me or hate me Alfred? Because I can't tell!''

''Get out of my sight angel…''

That took Arthur aback but he did as he was told,

''Fine… But I refuse to even smile at you until you can answer that question…''

Arthur walked away suddenly there was a knock at Alfred's door…

''Who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want?''

''It's me comrade…''

Alfred went wide eyed but opened the door none the less,

''What are you doing here Ivan?''

Ivan pushed his angel into the house,

''This is Yao… Yao was one of Arthur's best friends along with Kiku Honda who currently resides with Hercules…''

Alfred looked Yao up and down then cast his eyes back to Ivan,

''We want to see your angel…''

Alfred glared at him,

''Why?''

Ivan smirked then pulled a knife out his back pocket,

''Because if you don't…we will kill you…''

Yao looked terrified, Alfred smiled then cast a smile over at Yao,

''Why don't you catch up with Arthur… and leave me and Ivan to sort out our differences…''

Yao nodded and ran to the room where Arthur was currently sitting, Alfred cast his gaze over to Ivan, his eyes darkened,

''You would not kill me just to meet Arthur… So what do you want?''

Ivan laughed,

''Comrade…Give it up… You are not fit to be Satan and you know it…''

Alfred glared at Ivan,

''Ivan Braginski…You have 3 days to get out of hell…Or I will kill you…''

Ivan laughed,

''Oh comrade… if only I could…''

Ivan quickly pulled the knife into a fighting stance, And Alfred's eyes turned to black and his talons came out,

''Get out Ivan…''

Ivan pulled back the knife,

''YAO! WE ARE LEAVING!''

Yao soon emerged from the room and scurried over beside Ivan, Ian noticed Yao had a panda bear in his hand that he didn't have when they arrived, Ivan and Yao left and were walking down the cave,

''Yao…''

Yao froze in fear,

''Yes master?''

Ivan laughed,

''What is that thing you have in your hand?''

Yao looked down at the bear,

''It's a panda toy, Arthur made it for me!''

Ivan glared at Yao,

''I thought males don't play with pandas…''

Yao's face saddened,

''I know but…It's so cute…''

Ivan looked ahead,

''Interesting…''

Yao pulled the bear up and nuzzled into it,

''Master?''

Ivan did not react,

''What?''

Yao paused,

''Do you want me to get rid of it?''

Ivan thought about it for a minute,

''_Nyet_… It is yours…''

Yao smiled and nuzzled into the bear some more,

''ANGEL!''

Alfred shouted, his head was in his hands and he sat on the chair that he sat on this morning, Arthur emerged from the room,

''Yes Alfred?''

''Cuddle me…''

Arthur looked extremely confused,

''What? Cuddle you? Why on earth would I do that?''

Alfred remained silent for a couple of minutes,

''I don't know but I need a hug!''

Arthur so desperately wanted to giggle, Alfred was actually serious about this,

''I'm not here to hug you so I won't!''

Silence, Alfred took his head out his hands and glared at Arthur,

''Actually you're here to do whatever I want…''

Arthur face hardened and he balled his fists,

''You know what!_ ?I hate you! You are violent and untrustworthy and annoying you are manipulative and horrible and I wish I'd never met you!_''

Arthur had said it… just like he had been told to in the dream, Alfred was taken aback,

''Angel…''

He spoke calmly but the anger was badly hidden,

''You better not have just done that…''

Arthur nodded,

''actually I did…''

Alfred lost it and he flipped the table in front of him and stood up, He glared directly at Arthur who stood strong,

''I get it little angel's powerful now right?''

Silence again, Alfred broke it,

''RIGHT!''

Arthur still remained silent, Alfred was starting to cry but he tried so desperately to hide it, He grabbed Arthur by the toga and dragged him into the bedroom and he threw him onto the floor,

''You can fucking rot there for all I care!''

He slammed the door and Arthur let the tears fall,

''I'm sorry Alfred, but I had to do it…''

Alfred was crying too, But he was breaking things to release the anger,

_Why do you hate me so much Arthur? I'm sorry… I'm not good at telling people how I feel… Please Arthur…Cure me from my loneliness…_

These thoughts polluted Alfred's mind,

_Is it wrong? Too want Arthur to think only of me… No… It can't be… I want to help Arthur…I want Arthur to know me as friendly and reliable…But I blew it… Because I can't control my anger…Arthur? Please don't hate me…_

Alfred let out more tears as he thought, His anger soon reduced to the haunting loneliness again,

Arthur was also drowning in thoughts,

_This is all so confusing! Do I hate him? No… I feel kind of sorry for him… I want to help him, there is so much sadness in his eyes…_

Alfred suddenly opened the door, Arthur stared blankly into the eyes that only had sadness inside them,

''Arthur, Don't hate me… I'm not going to say sorry again, Because I've wore that out, I don't deserve your attention… Just don't hate me, I told you about my anger… I don't want to hurt you…''

Alfred cast his gaze to Arthur,

''You know what Alfred?''

Alfred was dreading the Angels words,

''I don't hate you…I take what I said back, I don't understand what I feel for you yet, But I assure you it isn't hatred…''

**Oh My Actual God, I think this is the 1st author's note so far, This is my longest chapter I have ever wrote, also thank you to all that have faved and followed so far please please please review because it means so much!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fetish?

**Attention everyone!**

**I am currently looking for a beta reader,**

**IF INTRESTED PLEASE PM ME!**

**Because I don't have one just now you are all just going to have to deal with my terrible typing, I apologize,**

**Ok comment answers:**

**Englandaru:**

**Sorry yes that's exactly what I did I'm a bit clumsy please excuse that,**

**Cause4Rebellion:**

**Thanks much! I'm glad you like the story so far, your comment made me smile!**

**Tadaaelly2:**

**I'm sorry I have tried to do this but my own little flaws keep winding into it, I am currently trying to find a beta reader.**

**CartoonCouples101:**

**Yes I'm sorry I tend to rush things a bit but I have an explanation for it, I will PM it to you if you want.**

**Eternally1yours:**

**Thanks a lot!**

**StargateNerd:**

**Sorry, I didn't know, I don't think it was a good idea to read a devil and angel story if you were worried about that side of things but I won't hold it against you because you've given reasons, Thanks again.**

**Lucyneko-chan, CmonkeyzRules and Psycheadelic Vanity:**

**Thanks you guys sorry it's taken me so long to update,**

**Warrior Chikenz:**

**I already gave you an explanation so there isn't much to say just thanks for reading and I'm sorry about the confusion,**

**TIME FOR STORY ENJOY!**

Alfred cast his gaze to the floor as Arthur stared at him almost trying to crack him like the pass code on a safe,

''Thank you angel…''

Alfred turned to face the door again and went to walk out, Arthur stopped him,

''Wait! I wanted to ask, what did Ivan want?''

Alfred winced but refused to look at the angel,

''Nothing, forget about it…''

Alfred walked out the room and carefully shut the door, Arthur did as he was told and dropped the subject he curled up and eventually went to sleep, Alfred however was not asleep but was pacing back and forth in the living area, Suddenly Alfred snapped his gaze to the door where a hooded figure stood, The hood covered the persons face but you could see the milky skin of a curvy woman standing there, a metal bra and matching underwear were covering the woman and a pair of leather sandals graced her feet, she rose her hands to her hood and pulled it down, her piercing features were very much there on her face her eyes were a deep shade of the purest black and her hair an identical colour, She gave a smirk at Alfred who had relaxed and stuck his hands in his pockets,

''Well hello mother…''

Alfred remarked calmly, The woman smiled and held out a letter,

''Do not call me mother it makes me feel old Alfie!''

Alfred nodded and took the letter out of his mothers hands,

''So how's dad doing?''

The woman sighed at this,

''He has no time for me anymore, it's like I don't exist!''

Alfred nodded, He knew the feeling all to well, The woman dropped the subject and watched as her son twirled the envelope in his hands,

''Well son, it's from your father won't you open it?''

Alfred cast his gaze up to his mother,

''It's from dad?''

The woman nodded, Alfred looked down at the envelope before carefully opening it, His mother looked around the room before saying something,

''So how's your angel doing?''

Alfred cast a confused gaze at his mother before continuing to open the envelope,

''Fine I guess, how did you find out?''

His mother cast him a look,

''Everybody knows…''

Alfred nodded absentmindedly, Suddenly his eyes went wide as he finished reading the letter his father had given him, His mother noticed and bid him farewell before vanishing, Alfred gazed at the letter wide-eyed before setting it down and going to bed,

_Things just keep getting worse for me, first I lose my angel's trust, Second Ivan gives me 3 days to step down from my position otherwise he will kill my beautiful Arthur and then third my father…_

It was going to be a long night…

But when morning came Arthur was up first for once…

Arthur really didn't know whether to wake Alfred up or not, So he decided to stay in the living room until he woke, There he found a letter which struck curiosity into Arthur's heart,

''one peek could do no harm…''

He thought to himself while picking up the letter, the letter was written beautifully,

_Dear Alfred,_

_I am appalled by your decision, May I ask why you want to do that?_

_Surely no angel is worth it Alfred?_

_If you want to make this decision then go ahead but you are no longer going to be considered my son,_

_Instead I am taking on Ivan Braginski as my adopted son and apprentice, You are no more than a commoner now._

_From Satan,_

''Having fun?''

A low voice growled, Arthur's head shot round to see Alfred glaring with anger, Arthur could tell Alfred was trying to control his anger, Arthur let a tear escape his eyes, Alfred's face softened and Arthur turned away,

''I apologize, was I supposed to wake you?''

Alfred shook his head but walked over to the table and snatched the letter from it, He swiftly ripped it up and gave a glance to a crying Arthur,

''Can you tell me why you were reading my letter and why you're crying?''

Arthur wiped away his tears and gazed at Alfred,

''I was curious and I feel like whatever Satan was talking about was my fault…''

Alfred sighed,

''I gave up my position, both as his son and as his apprentice…''

Arthur nodded,

''But why?''

Alfred gave a blush before speaking,

''Ever since I met you I've realised that I am not fit to take over my father's position, Also Ivan threatened to kill you if I didn't, I would never let that happen to you…''

Arthur hesitated before carefully giving Alfred a kiss on the cheek,

''I am sorry about that… Alfred? Why do you want to protect me so much?''

Alfred was still blushing furiously from the kiss and he wrapped his arms round Arthur's waist,

''I love you Arthur, I didn't realise it until Ivan threatened to kill you, I realised that if you were gone I'd be alone again, I wouldn't be able to see your lovely face, You will have left me, My father doesn't give a damn about me anyway, You are different.''

There was silence for a while and Arthur face was red and his eyes were wide, Alfred had cast his gaze to the floor, before stepping away from Arthur and releasing the hug, Arthur pulled him back to hug him again, Alfred was rather shocked,

''I love you too… You see I should probably tell you…''

Alfred gazed down at Arthur with a confused look,

''Tell me what?''

Arthur was practically purple,

''I have a bit of a fetish…''

Alfred was taken a back and was fumbling with his hands still around Arthur,

''What would that be angel?''

Arthur gulped,

''I'm a bit of a masochist you see… and uh… when you were mad at me, I uh… Liked it…A lot…''

Alfred stifled a giggle,

''I'll admit it wasn't expected…''

Arthur nodded and Alfred smiled,

''I have a fetish too you know…''

Arthur looked up at Alfred,

''What's that?''

Alfred smiled seductively and pulled Arthur close,

''I love bondage…''

Arthur's face went bright red and Alfred laughed at the reaction,

''If you ask me our fetishes go well together…''

Arthur nodded at the obvious words that came from Alfred's mouth, Arthur kissed Alfred softly before deepening the kiss and running his fingers through Alfred's hair, Suddenly there was a knock on the door they broke the kiss and Alfred glared at the door,

''Who the fucks that! It was just getting good!''

Arthur blushed at this before letting Alfred go answer the door, There stood Gilbert, Alfred pulled Gilbert to him and whispered fiercely in his ear,

''This better be important I was getting it on with Angel, We even got to fetish confessions dude!''

Gilbert snickered before letting out his statement,

''Urgent meeting now lover boy!''

Alfred growled before excusing Gilbert,

''Thanks asshole don't kill yourself on the way out!''

Gilbert nodded and left, before leaving Alfred walked over to Arthur and whispering seductively in his ear,

''Later I'll make you fetish come true baby, just wait until I get back and we'll have all the fun we want…''

Alfred winked at the blushing angel before leaving to the meeting room, Arthur was standing there smiling like crazy then did the sign of the cross using both hands and staring lovingly at the ceiling,


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

**Attention everyone!**

**ROCHU LEMON!**

**I am currently looking for a beta reader,**

**IF INTRESTED PLEASE PM ME!**

**Because I don't have one just now you are all just going to have to deal with my terrible typing, I apologize,**

Alfred took of after Gilbert to the meeting area, As soon as Alfred walked in he saw the sorrowful look of angels and devils alike, Ludwig stood and placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder,

''We heard… and we're sorry…''

Many in the room nodded, The small Italian one was crying, Alfred looked at the ground and clenched his fists,

''Where's…Ivan…?''

Nobody dared to answer, Alfred turned his gaze to Yao, Yao was playing with the panda bear who he had grew very attached to, He even made it a brown satchel that fit snugly on Yao's back for when he had to put the bear in the satchel on long flights, Yao noticed the American's gaze and lowered his gaze to the bear again,

''Yao do you know his whereabouts?''

Yao nodded refusing to lift his gaze from the bear, Alfred put his hand on Yao's shoulder,

''Please tell me…''

Yao muttered under his breath and Alfred sighed,

''I won't be able to hear you if you mutter like that Yao…''

Yao sighed then spoke in his thick Chinese accent,

''He is training with Satan Aru…''

Alfred nodded and cast a gaze to Ludwig,

''Ludwig I will leave you in charge of this…''

Alfred left and took off, Everybody wore frowns, Feliciano was crying wholeheartedly,

''Luddy?''

''Yes Feli?''

''If Ivan becomes Satan will he be even more mean than before?''

Ludwig gave a weak nod, Feliciano started to cry again, Gilbert gazed at the floor,

''We won't let that happen, will we?''

Nobody spoke but they all agreed, Alfred had his moments but they had to help him,

Alfred had almost arrive home infact he was just entering the cave when he found Yao following him,

''Yes Yao?''

Yao froze, Alfred turned to face Yao with an amused look, Yao fumbled,

''I want to help you…''

Alfred and Yao talked for a long time before going their separate ways, When Yao arrived home he was surprised to see Ivan glaring at him as soon as he walked in the door, Ivan smiled an amused smile,

''Yao…''

Yao gulped before kneeling before Ivan and kissing the back of his hand, Yao did not get up, He was waiting until he had permission,

''Yes Master?''

Ivan glared down at him,

''Get up…''

Yao did so, Ivan stroked Yao's face still glaring into his eyes,

''Where were you?''

Yao gulped again,

''I went to a meeting then had a short conversation with Alfred, May I ask why master?''

Ivan's eyes narrowed,

''Now Yao…You weren't plotting to get rid of me were you?''

Yao panicked and started yelling,

''NO NO NO! that's not it! I would never!''

Ivan cut him off with a forceful kiss and he shoved his tongue deep into Yao's mouth, Yao moaned deeply,

''I-I-Ivan! Plee-ase, Do-n't!~''

Ivan continued, and he muttered soft words,

''Yao, You have to learn to behave!''

Yao was clearly still suffering from shock, Then felt extremely scared by those words, Ivan gave Yao a smirk, Yao was sweating and Ivan's smirk never once faltered, Ivan forcefully kissed him again pinning Yao to the wall, Ivan finished the kiss then glared into Yao's eyes,

''Do I have to punish you Yao?''

Ivan flipped Yao over until he was facing the wall still pinned to it, Yao was panting his member growing hard, Ivan knew this no matter how hard Yao tried to cover it,

''Yao? Do you want me to punish you?''

Ivan smirked and Yao took all the bravery he had and put it into 3 words,

''Just try it!''

Ivan growled both men fully erect now, Ivan tore off Yao's toga and left it at their feet, Yao flushed red at the sudden gesture, Ivan smirked again and teased Yao's left nipple, Watching Yao's face for a reaction, Yao gasped his face red and he moaned Ivan's name,

''Ivaaaaaan!''

Ivan felt powerful, He was going to take this as far as he could, Yao was still gasping when he moved on the other nipple, Ivan licked the other,

''Don't tease!''

Yao gasped, Ivan pulled Yao so he could whisper in his ear,

''Tell me what you want then…''

Ivan licked Yao's ear and Yao whimpered,

''You know what I want!''

Yao exclaimed, Ivan pulled Yao's hair out of it's tie letting it slick down like a waterfall,

''I know but I want to hear you beg…''

Yao took a deep breath,

''I want you to punish me…''

Ivan smirked and stepped back admiring his work, Yao's long hair was spread down his back and shoulders, Yao's face was flustered as he looked over his shoulder at Ivan, Yao's hands were still gripping the wall he was facing, Ivan's face was plastered with mischief while his eyes being half open, Ivan walked back to Yao and held his hands to the wall, He soon gave a powerful smack to Yao's ass, Yao gave out a moan, Ivan was smiling thinking of what he could do to the man currently under his power, Ivan pushed Yao to the floor where he was now on his hands and knees, Ivan forced his fingers into Yao's mouth,

''Suck…''

He ordered, Yao did as he was told and sucked the fingers getting them completely soaked, Ivan then took the fingers out and shoved to into Yao, Yao gasped and moaned,

''AIYAH! What- AHHH! Not so rough!''

Ivan only kept working his fingers, He the shoved a third in, Yao screamed in both pain and pleasure, Ivan loved the sound of it, He loved the sheer masochistic screams, Yao moaned while Ivan continued to work his fingers, Ivan took off his clothes and Yao looked over his shoulder to admire the Russian man, He looked so…

''Ready Yao?''

Yao smiled,

''I was born ready…''

Ivan smiled and nodded before thrusting hard into Yao, Yao screamed again, Ivan groaned, They panted for a while before Ivan started to thrust getting faster and faster, Eventually he hit the sweet spot, Yao moaned in extasy,

''I-I-I-Ivan!''

Ivan continued, he eventually started pumping Yao's member until Yao came hard into Ivan's hand,

''IVAN!''

Ivan came too,

''YAO!''

After a couple of minutes they flopped to the floor,

''That was…''

Yao started,

Oh yes if this was punishment he'd have to be naughty a lot more often…


	7. Chapter 7: Love you babe

**Attention everyone!**

**USUK LEMON!**

Alfred walked down the cavern towards his home, He seductively licked his lips knowing that his angel would be waiting for him, Alfred was puzzled with Yao wanting to rise against Ivan but he took no real notice for as he walked in the door he heard slight moans,

''A-AaA! Alfred!''

Alfred furrowed his brows then raised them once he realized his name was being moaned in ecstasy, Alfred sneaked to the bedroom door making sure Arthur would not hear him and peeked through the door being left slightly open, Alfred started drooling and smiled devilishly as he watched his angel stroke himself while moaning Alfred's name, Arthur had his head against the headboard and his eyes were half lideled as he blushed furiously, Alfred wanted so desperately to take his angel right there, however Alfred had a more devilish idea… Alfred walked back to the front door and opened it slamming it again to hear a silence in the bedroom then a quickened rush, Oh how Alfred found it cute!

When Alfred walked in the room he pretended to have seen nothing as Arthur fumbled uncomfortably still a heavy blush painted on his pale face, he tried desperately to not look Alfred in the face, Alfred smiled a devilish smile and got close to the angel, He spoke calm and seductively,

''Naughty angel… Couldn't wait for me I see?''

Arthur gasped as Alfred licked the side of his neck, Arthur spoke very hurriedly,

''I don't know what you're talking about!''

Alfred smiled as he pulled up Arthur's toga slowly revealing a splatter of semen and a cock that was getting hard again, Alfred smirked and licked his lips at the sight, Arthur blushed furiously as Alfred ran his tongue over the perfect skin that has been dirtied with such a substance, Arthur moaned at the touch, He wanted so much more, Arthur had realized if doing this made him a devil, He would have it no other way…

Alfred finished licking Arthur and looked up to him with a seductive smile,

''Looks like kitty wants his masters milk yes?''

Arthur looked innocently at Alfred catching on to the game he was playing,

''Yes Master please give Kitty his milk! Meow meow!''

At that moment Alfred wanted only Arthur. But Arthur put a finger to Alfred's lips, Arthur smirked in a way Alfred had never seen before, Arthur pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a cock ring, Duct tape and a vibrating dildo from under his pillow…

Alfred's jaw dropped and Arthur just blushed,

'Well until Master's ready to give kitty his milk, Kitty will play with his cat toys…''

Alfred's eyes widened as Arthur spread his legs and ran the vibrating dildo up his cock, Arthur moaned as Alfred watched,

''AaAaAa- aaaa-Aaaaaa! AAAAA! Alfred!''

Alfred ripped the dildo from Arthur's hand as Arthur whimpered, Alfred pulled his angel close to his face,

''Suck my dick slut…''

Arthur gasped at the name wanting Alfred inside him so badly, Alfred grabbed Arthur's hair and pulled him down until he hovered above Alfred's cock, Alfred grunted at the warm breath that teased his cock, Arthur panted before flicking his tongue onto Alfred's dick, Alfred let out a sharp grunt,

''Don't tease me!''

Arthur smiled before kissing the top of Alfred's member then taking it in his mouth,

''AH! FUCK ARTHUR!''

Arthur bobbed his head up and down moving his talented tongue all over Alfred's member, Alfred moaned deeply and Arthur pulled his head up leaving Alfred gasping and wanting more,

''For a virgin you're like a fucking porn star!''

Arthur smiled and slipped the cock ring onto his own member, Alfred watched hungrily as Arthur handed him the handcuffs,

''Whip me Alfred!''

Alfred was puzzled but wasn't about so complain, He rose his hand and spanked Arthur and Arthur moaned, The pain felt so good!

Alfred put the handcuffs on Arthur then Duct-tape over Arthur's mouth,

Alfred then shoved two fingers into Arthur and Arthur screamed a muffled sound, Before long Alfred had aligned his cock with Arthur's entrance,

''Ready for this?''

Arthur nodded and Alfred thrust into him, Arthur screamed in ecstasy as Alfred thrusted in and out of him, Alfred kissed Arthur's neck before sucking on it leaving a hickey,

''Arthur! I'm gonna-! AaHh!''

Arthur nodded showing that he too was close to releasing,

''ARTHUR!''

Alfred came into Arthur filling him up with his master's seed, Arthur came all over their abdomens,

If this meant they had to sacrifice everything, they would have it no other way…


End file.
